Twilight songfics!
by CarlisleCullen-4ever
Summary: The normal, i know its been done, these mainly range from between twilight to the end of eclipse. Please read and reveiw i beg you! PLEASE TELL ME OF ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE!
1. Jealous

**Hi, I really wanted to right some songfics, I made sure most of the songs are on YouTube. This one is called Jealous and it is by Nina**

She stands out from the crowd of people, her exquisite beauty, her perfect face; her blond curls would make any man drool and any girl want to hit something. Any man apart from him, she sighs and turns away.

_Jealous of the girl who caught your eye  
One of my darker days  
When you looked at her where was I?  
Shoulda been in her place  
Here I am  
All alone imagining what might have been  
What could have been  
If I had been there  
_  
She scans the room as though looking for someone, but her eyes are dull, the person she looks for does not search for her. A pain hits her heart, again, he found the one for him, it just was not her.

_Jealous of the one who'se arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la_

It could have been her, but he wanted the mortal girl instead of her and all of her beauty. She swallows and takes a deep unnecessary breath, her stone heart bleeds another tear as she watches them dance.  
_  
Jealous of the one who won your heart  
They say it's a perfect match  
She's gonna get to be where you are  
And I don't get better than that  
She'll say you're fine  
Whisper words I wish were mine  
And they might have been  
If I had been there_

She walks up to them with her siblings and hugs the man who could have been hers, he knows what she's thinking. She takes the girl who he loves hand in hers and smiles at her, the girl looks intimidated. She regrets it in a way, if she had stayed away from her she would not have to feel such jealousy towards the girl ad such hatred towards herself for not being good enough for him.

_Jealous of the one who'se arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la_

Lucky girl, she gets the guy everyone wants, he's the only one for her, her cold heart is still in denial, but her mind knows better. He is the only star in the sky she wants, but know she is gonna start looking at the others.

_You know I'd fight the good fight  
If I thought I'd change your mind  
But if she makes you happy  
I would leave that dream behind  
Man, she better treat you right  
And give you everything  
Cause at the moment she doesn't  
I'll be waiting in the wings_

She would fight till she won if she could, but she knows she does not want to. He is happy so she is too. It is nice to see him happy after so many years of loneliness.

_Jealous of the one who'se arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la  
_  
After everything it is a relief to get away, to escape into the cool nights air and breath freely for a moment, she relaxes more before he comes to talk to her. He says boring things that do not matter, then says

"I love her, you accept that, thank you so much, for everything" before he is gone into the night.

_Jealous of the one who'se arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
_

_La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl_

She smiles sadly, her minds still wander back to the words she wished were hers, to the vows that she could have said, the kiss they could have shared, the dance the could have danced, the honeymoon the could have had. Maybe its better like this, maybe she will meet someone. She runs of into the night needing time alone, and…

… Tanya knows she is Jealous of the girl


	2. When Your Gone

**When your gone by Avril Lavigne. **

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

I Miss you more than anything, more than the stars more than the sky. You are my stars you are my sky. Don't walk away, even just to look at something; don't leave me here waiting for you to come back before I fall to pieces.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I want you by my side forever, you saved me, I wanna pay you back, but I know I need you, you say you need me, but I need you more. You go out to the shops, I sit here waiting, picking fights trying to take my mind of you, I miss you when you're not by my side.

_I've never felt this way before  
everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
_  
I see something beautiful and you spring to mind, I see something elegant nod I think you, I see your face inside my mind. Try to hide it from the others, be strong, but they know how much I miss you when you're gone.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I hear your car in the drive; I run out to meet you, only an hour since you left, felt like eternity to me. Your face full of joy at seeing me, it makes my broken heart heal, like it always does. Scoop you up, tell you your mine and hold you close to keep you near my heart.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

I would die for you, I would cry for you, I would give everything for you. I hold you and whisper in your ear, telling you how much you mean. Your sweet voice says the only words I wish to hear.

"We are meant for each other, I love you" I know you're the only one I need then.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I kiss you sweetly, telling you more than any of my words could say and I whisper to you

"I love you Rosalie"

**I felt like doing one from Emmett's POV instead of making it just about Edward and Bella.**


	3. everytime we touch

**Song is Everytime we touch**

She sits on her bed, silent, peaceful. She is waiting for him to come, as he always does, the doorbell will ring and she will see is perfect face, hear his perfect voice, and know she is in love.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_.

She smiles and turns as though looking at him, but there is nothing there, her eyes are full of memory.

He lies next to her on the small bed, his arms hug her and she presses her face to his stone cold neck. He hums a beautiful melody and she sighs softly and closes her eyes. She can still see him in her dreams, her own personal god, her light, her everything. She whispers his name into the dark and he smiles and kisses her softly.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_

She remembers his kiss, the sweet passion, her heart beats faster and she laughs at the thought. If he touches her and her heart leaps out and her blood floods to her cheeks. She stands up and strokes the picture she keeps of him for moments like this when she can't look at him and whisper

I love you…

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

He is her protector, he looks over her, why pick her out of a crowd of so many, but maybe that's how fate works. She sits on the bed again and sighs, time passes so slowly when he is not with her. She silently curses; she should be doing something instead of letting the pain come back, all the bad times. She shivers at the thought and stands up, managing to catch herself before she tumbles to the ground.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_  
She walks downstairs touching everything softly, as though trying to look for something to do instead of letting pain take her as it did before. As she arrives in the kitchen she hears the doorbell ring. A smile crosses her face and instantly she looks alive, her whole face changes, she changes into a happy person, somebody who has everything they want in life, for her its him.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

She opens the door and he stands there, better than any photo could ever be, her breath catches in her throat and her heart drums fast. He chuckles, and pulls her into him arms, he bends down and kisses her sweetly and everyone knows…

…They are in love


End file.
